Two Words: Jail Bait
by buffsterangelicxws
Summary: It's not that bit of a deal Buffy thought to herself, I mean he is not that much older, and i mean those eyes are wow, really blue, and that hair, that is good hair to have...(AU)
1. Default Chapter

Buffy was starting her first year of UC Sunnydale. She had lived in Sunnydale her whole life. Even though her mom died really young while giving birth to her younger sister Dawn she had a great home life. Her dad, Rupert Giles, was the kindest person in the world and once he recovered from his wife Joyce's death he moved on and started teaching English at Sunnydale High and married the computer teacher, Jenny Calendar.  
  
All of Buffy's best friends attended UC Sunnydale with her, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Anya, Oz, Tara, Wes, and her ex-boyfriend Angel. They have known each other since they started kindergarten. However, Cordelia, Xander, and Willow all lived with Buffy through the high school years in Sunnydale.  
  
You see, Cordelia is Buffy's cousin and when her parent's divorced they went their separate ways leaving Cordy behind to fend for herself. And Willow's parents were super smart and constantly working and barely noticed Willow was gone. And then their were Xander's parents, he had it hardest, his mom died real young and his dad was an alcoholic and re-married an alcoholic and used to beat Xander. However, thanks to Buffy's dad, Rupert, Xander was legally allowed to live with the Giles'.  
  
Buffy was sitting in her first class at UC Sunnydale, Ancient History. She was talking to her close friend Tara about how it was sharing a dorm with Anya so far.  
  
"Well Anya is so great, but I think I should have thought more when I agreed to share a room with her. I, I, She keeps talking about Angel and the .stuff they do.ya' know" Tara said.  
  
"Unfortunately I have been accustomed to the Angel and Anya passion stories," Buffy giggled.  
  
Buffy was feeling quite nervous the professor had not arrived and she hadn't gotten much sleep last night because her and Willow thought it would be a good idea to watch American Pie 2, Dead Man on Campus, and other college related movies to get a feel for the upcoming year.  
  
".So I hear the guy is new and really cool, at least that's what I heard this girl saying at registration" Tara continued.  
  
"Huh.Sorry.Huh" Buffy said stupidly as she got sucked out of her thoughts.  
  
"The professor is supposed to be really cool and young," Tara repeated  
  
"Oh that is good, because my campus buddy said my other professors were not the best to receive first year." Buffy started  
  
"Good Morning Adults, I always hate it when people say kids, welcome to your first class of Ancient History" the professor said in his British accent, "sorry to keep you all waiting, the traffic was bloody awful, not that anything in this bleedin' town is more than walking distance."  
  
Buffy thought she was hallucinating, Tara said the professor was young, but this guy wasn't even balding, in fact he had the blondest hair she had ever seen.  
  
"I am your professor: William Harone" the blonde man continued "you can call me William though, or Spike as many of my friends do, see I got the name.well that's a very inappropriate story for another time" he smirked  
  
Tara smiled to Buffy, with a look in her eye that said things weren't so bad; however, all Buffy could think was oh my god!  
  
"Hey blondie in the third row, close your mouth and open your book" Spike said.  
  
Oh my gosh, Buffy though he is talking to ME! Is my mouth open, oh god, close it, close it! This is gonna be the longest semester ever!  
  
Thanks For Reading, won't continue if you don't Review though Be Kind Review 


	2. Fantasia

"Class wasn't so bad" Tara was saying "And Professor Harone was pretty interesting, don't you think?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah the class was.neat" Buffy responded  
  
"Well I promised I'd go meet Wes and watch him practice. So I'll talk to you later then" Tara said  
  
"Will do" Buffy answered, "Bye, have fun! Tell Wes and Oz I said hi"  
  
"K, Bye" Tara said as she left  
  
Tara and Wes were dating and have been since he replaced the lead singer of Oz's band Dingoes Ate My Baby, last year.  
  
Gosh, Buffy thought to herself, it seems like everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Tara had Wes, Anya had Angel, Cordy had Xander, and Willow had Oz They're all coupley and I'm all not. This sucks I mean the only date I've had since Angel was with this ogre of a guy named Riley. I mean he was nice and all, but no sparkage. I think I deserve a nice non-boring.  
  
Buffy got so lost in her thoughts she walked into someone and spilled what appears to be coffee on his shirt.  
  
"Watch where the 'ell you're goin'" the person said.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I was thinking and things got bad, and thinking and Buffy equals a really bad spaz" Buffy babbled as she tried to clean up the mess she made. And then she looked up and saw.  
  
"'Ello Blondie" Spike smirked "You're the girl in my class today, the one staring at me the whole time"  
  
Buffy was speechless first I mean hello gorgeous male specimen for the picking right in front of her and second, "I was NOT staring at you, I was enjoying the lecture by looking at the blackboard in BACK of you" Buffy retorted  
  
"Yeah I hate it when I get blackboard on my cute lil' bum" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy was seriously annoyed now, "Ok, you are not acting very professorish and I think that is not allowed and how dare you be so rude to me."  
  
"Buffy, hey Buffy" Buffy turned and saw Xander and Willow running towards her.  
  
"Hey Xand, Wills" Buffy replied ignoring the peroxide-wonder (It is amazing how much an opinion of a person can change in a conversation Buffy thought) "How was your first class of drama, all it's cracked up to be"  
  
"They made me dance" Willow quietly responded as the blush she now sported crawled up her face.  
  
Buffy was having a mental image of Willow dancing when.  
  
"Well it's been fun chattin with you pet, but duty calls. I'm late for my meeting on how to act professorish." Spike said as he walked away  
  
"Buffy who was that, are you going out, oh my god did you kiss, did he compliment your shoes cause that is a sure sign." Willow babbled  
  
"NO!" Buffy responded "Unfortunately I get the joy or being in his class for the rest of the semester"  
  
"Is he a TA?" Willow questioned  
  
Buffy pulled a face "Nope unfortunately he's the teacher who seems to think I stare at him all class long and he can think of this while grading my papers, joy"  
  
"Well Buff, look at it this way" Xander said "you may hate him but at least you were not forced to snoopy dance on your first day of class"  
  
They continued talking as they were walking away.  
  
"Yeah they made Xander do the snoopy dance and made me do the broom dance from Fantasia" Willow said as Buffy laughed at her friends' misery while forgetting her own for the time being.  
  
"Yeah they gave her a broom and everything I mean Buff, this was worse then our tenth grade talent show when Willow ran off the stage and next class we have to.."  
  
The three friends continued their walk all preparing themselves mentally for the next semester.  
  
Thanks so, so, so much for reading!!! Please review; I need my incentive to continue writing! Thank you much! Be Kind Review 


	3. Mini Giles

The first week traveled fast for Buffy, she was so caught up in all of her classes and the events happening around campus. Yesterday alone she went to her English Lit. class and Journalism in the morning followed by a round of reviewing notes from the Business class with Willow and Cordelia, and then meeting up with the gang at a club called the Bronze. All this busyness barely gave her time to think about a certain, blonde, annoying professor that she didn't think about at all. Well maybe just a little, you know here, there, maybe just every extra minute in the day you know.usual thinking time.  
  
But today was Saturday and she was totally ready to veg around the dorm with Willow except for the fact that her, Xander, Cordelia, and Willow had all promised to meet her dad at his house by 11:00 and it was 11:15 and no one was ready except Xander who arrived half an hour ago to pick the girls up.  
  
"Ok, Cordy just called she said meet her outside the building in five" Willow said after she got off the phone with Cordelia.  
  
"I'm ready, unless these jeans make my thighs look fat, do they Will because." Buffy continued  
  
Xander interrupted "Ok your thighs don't look fat Buffy the look thigh sized. And Will your sweater does not look like a crazy birthday cake. You both look great now lets go. Anyways it's only your dad."  
  
In ten minutes they had arrived at the Giles's residence to meet a very annoyed looking Rupert.  
  
"You're late, how considerate of you" Rupert said. "I appreciate that very much"  
  
"Come on Giles, after all these years have you still not situated yourself to America's theory on when to arrive, always fashionably late" Xander said as he patted Giles on the back.  
  
Giles gave a fake chuckles as Buffy came over and hugged him "Yes, yes. Very well make fun of the British man. I wanted you here early though because I have a friend coming any minute and he is a professor at UC Sunnydale that was a student of mine back in England"  
  
"Oh a mini-Giles, how fun" Cordelia replied sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Dawn dad?" Buffy questioned  
  
"She is out with a girlfriend browsing some shops followed by a sleepover." Giles replied  
  
Willow questioned "So when did you say he's comin'?"  
  
"Um he should be here." Giles was interrupted by the doorbell "I see another British person has also not acquainted himself to America's culture."  
  
"Well I'm sure someone will teach him." Buffy said as she opened the door. "Hello Blondie." The former student said.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please leave more and more reviews if you want me to continue! Thanks for the reviews I have already received! Be Kind Review 


	4. British Thing

Buffy stood with her mouth opened at the man at the door. He walked past her to greet his former teacher. As he did so he closed Buffy's mouth with his index finger and said so only she could here "Now, now no drooling for me, you know it doesn't exactly turn men on."  
  
"Ah, hello William we were just talking about you" Giles greeted him.  
  
"Hopefully only good things" Spike said easily.  
  
Giles smiled to the younger man "Yes, yes. Meet my daughter Buffy" Buffy gave him a good glare "And these other kids are like my own, Xander, Willow, and my niece Cordelia" he said kindly as he pointed at each one.  
  
"Mmm Giles I didn't know the British were this good looking, I mean you know besides royalty, cause wow Prince William, that ain't bad." Cordelia said bluntly  
  
"Hello Cordy, I am your boyfriend that goes by the name of Xander. Ringin' any bells in that pretty little head of yours" Xander questioned.  
  
"Not really" Cordelia replied as she went into the kitchen for some food as Xander followed as he attacked her with snide remarks.  
  
Buffy was not paying attention to any of the happenings around her; the only thing she could concentrate on is how much she hated this man. I mean she has never really, really hated anyone but this person just drove her up the walls. I mean who does he think he is coming into my home and acting like that, gosh if I could have some time alone with him while he is tied to a chair I'd probably kiss him, KISS, KISS, I meant KILL, KILL stupid thought errors. Gosh, kissing him would be.yuck, gross.  
  
"Buff come one" Willow snapped her out of her thoughts "Let's go talk to this guy he's kinda cute don't you think"  
  
Buffy had already explained her incident in class with the professor. "No, Willow, this is mine and Tara's Ancient History professor."  
  
"Oh, oh, putting pieces together, blonde hair, blue eyes, explains the Blondie." Willow contemplated "Oh, so you must really hate this guy and now he's in your house, well we'll show him" Willow said as she walked into the other room.  
  
"So what's your name? Will is it? Why did you decide to become a teacher?" Willow questioned him.  
  
"Well you see." Spike started.  
  
"No, no, no need to answer. Just listen" Willow continued. "So why do you die your hair so blonde? Is it a British thing or something? Why did you decide to come to America? When did you-"  
  
Giles interrupted her tirade of questions "Willow that is quite enough, what are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Willow said casually "Just curious"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Willow she really was acting quite ridiculous.  
  
"Well, I would like to get to the real point of why you all are here" Giles said "Buffy you've always had trouble in history and you have two classes and I believe one is with William correct?" Giles questioned  
  
Buffy listened curiously and gave Willow a look "yeah.so?"  
  
"Well I was thinking William here could tutor you. He has already agreed and I would like for you to get your college career off to a good start and I think working with William would be the best way"  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Buffy and Willow yelled. Causing Xander and Cordy to come in and see what was happening.  
  
"Sorry, your line" Willow said innocently.  
  
"Dad I am not being tutored by him! Willow can help me can't you" Buffy looked pleadingly at Willow  
  
But before Willow could answer Giles interrupted her. "No, Willow is going to busy enough herself trying to start off on the right foot as well."  
  
"No, but Willow is a lefty, so its no biggie" Buffy contended  
  
"It's okay Blondie I won't bite" William smirked before leaning over and whispering to Buffy "Well maybe a little if you like that type of thing."  
  
Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. But I'm gonna need more to continue. Thanks for reading! Be Kind Review 


	5. USA Weekend & Cookie Shapes

Her, Xander, Willow, and Cordy had all met up with Wes, Oz, Tara, Angel, and Anya later that afternoon. Not the best afternoon for her or really anyone cause Buffy had spent the whole afternoon complaining about Spike and she wore her friends out with her tirade. Causing everyone to go home early and Willow left with Buffy in their dorm.  
  
"Willow this is totally, totally unfair I mean he can't do this I am my own woman who makes her own decision and nothing, I mean nothing will make me spend more time then I already have to with him. I mean hello 18 here, qualifying adulthood" Buffy went on as she walked around her dorm room.  
  
"Buffy" Willow said quietly "first he pays your tuition and second you kinda already agreed so you could leave and wouldn't have to spend more time with him"  
  
"Yeah well I am calling dad and telling him no" Buffy said defensively "I mean I don't have to, no tutor needed, I'll pass without a doubt. You think so right, I mean I'm not that bad at school, right?"  
  
"Um, well, you tend to get off to a bad start" Willow shyly stated "I mean you're smart and all but you don't want to do the work, you have like.summer fever or something."  
  
"It's California, it's always summer" Buffy murmured.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes "Come on Buffy, you know what I mean. Ok, let's look at beginning of freshmen year; you barely passed U.S. history because you said that the little quiz you took every Saturday in the USA Weekend was enough. And then beginning of sophomore year you studied for geometry by making cookies in different shapes, and then beginning-"  
  
"Fine, fine I get it" Buffy interrupted "But I hate this guy and all I will be able to think about is how much I hate him and then I'll get distracted and it'll all lead to me being a Buffy shaped thing filled with hate and I don't want that"  
  
Willow sympathized with her friend, but she also knew that her friend wouldn't start off right if she didn't have help. "Buffy just try going once, if it's that bad we can go out and you can contract a disease that causes you to live in a bubble and no one to come in a ten mile radius of you. K?"  
  
"Promise?" Buffy pouted.  
  
"Scouts honor" Willow said as she put her hand over her chest.  
  
"K, I'll go once, but I swear to all that is unholy if he does anything he's done and I'll be the one whose done him."Buffy stopped and shared a look with Willow about the statement she just said.  
  
A week had passed and Buffy had gone through another painfully long Ancient History class. But she spent the whole class looking studious so he didn't really bother her, until the end when he found it necessary for some reason to say "Bye Blondie"  
  
She was walking to the Espresso Pump to meet Spike for their first session of tutoring.  
  
When she arrived he was already there reading over some notes it looked like.  
  
She shyly walked up to him, she felt so embarrassed, stupid dads. "Hello cutie" he said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Don't call me that," Buffy snapped, "this is supposed to be professional"  
  
"Yeah I could tell that it would be when your daddy called asking for help for you" he smirked.  
  
God I never noticed how sexy that smirk is, except it's not sexy, at all. I mean eww gross, who smirks? "God, can we please just get done with this"  
  
"Please, but if we do this we have to go to my flat, the electricians coming to check something out" Spike said as he gathered his stuff.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me earlier" Buffy questioned.  
  
Spike started walking out as he talked to Buffy "I tried calling but you already left. It's not like its that big of a bleedin' deal. My place is right by here."  
  
"Fine, fine let's go but you better not try anything" Buffy said pointedly.  
  
"Don't worry I don't go for bints" he smirked.  
  
"Hey don't call me a bint!" Buffy shouted after him "What's a bint?" she questioned as he laughed at her "Don't you think about laughing at me, stop it, right now! STOP!"  
  
They continued their walk to his place arguing about anything possible.  
  
Important: Thanks for Reading! I promise a lot more Spuffyness next time, should be real good. Keep the reviews coming please or else the story will take a drastic turn and the end will consist of a dead Spike (tear, tear, waterfalls of tears) and Buffy and Angel having a happy ending. I know evil so that means review if you want none of that happening. Be Kind Review 


	6. Cliché, I Know

Some time had passed at Spike's place and the electrician had already left and Buffy wasn't having that bad of a time. His place was really nice and Spike wasn't being a jerk and he made this boring history stuff really interesting.  
  
".so you see Hitler really did have some Jewish in him and basically he was killing his own kind" Spike finished.  
  
"Wow how can someone be so callous to their own kind, that's the kind of stuff I just don't get, you know, I mean what goes on in people's heads to make them do that kind of stuff" Buffy stated.  
  
"I understand exactly," Spike agreed. "So do you want to take a little break?"  
  
"That sounds great I don't think I can take much more of this. My back is so sore from sitting in the same position: hunched over books. My fav!" Buffy said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"What do ya want? I got water and beer. The good kind not that nancy boy American crap" Spike clarified.  
  
"I think I'll just have water, you know that whole underage thing is so lame" Buffy smiled  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry no beer for Buffy" Spike mock scolded.  
  
Buffy opened her water as she asked Spike about his place "So when did you get this place?"  
  
Spike looked around and answered "Had it for 'bout six months now, it's one of the perks of Sunnydale."  
  
"It's kinda big for one person" Buffy said as she walked around.  
  
"Yeah well me and my fiancée Dru used to share the place" Spike said looking down "But the small town life wasn't for my Dru, she left and went back to London, she's engaged again."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I tend to ask stupid questions and I know nothing about all this and so sorry again" Buffy babbled.  
  
"It's okay, cliché I know but you couldn't have known and in the long run we weren't right for each other." Spike laughed sadly.  
  
Spike and Buffy sat down by eachother on the couch. Spike decided to take the focus off of him "So what 'bout you? Had any long time boyfriends?"  
  
Buffy looked down nervously "I don't know. Went out with my friend Angel for a while but we figured we were better friends, then there was Scott who found out he was gay after a week of dating me so. then there was Parker who used and abused me but.besides that can't say yes"  
  
Spike felt for the girl, he had been through so much heartbreak in his life "Sorry to hear. I hate hearing about girls who have been abused makes me want to heave."  
  
"No Parker wasn't like that it was more of a sleep with you, don't call for two weeks, call you again and sleep with you again" Buffy said thinking about how naïve she was. "But you know whatever, you get over that kinda thing, at least that's what I hear"  
  
Spike looked sadly at the girl, she really wasn't that bad once you got to know her, she was funny, charismatic, somewhat smart, and god was she gorgeous. Didn't get it for Rupes though. "Well, this is not at all depressing" Spike said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, right" Buffy said as she looked up at Spike. God, he really was gorgeous and not that bad when you got to know him. He was really interesting, smart, and he was so hot.  
  
They were both staring at eachother and before either of them knew it they were kissing full of passion, want, and most of all need. They both needed to feel the care of another person.  
  
They pulled away after a couple of minutes both panting with swollen lips. "That was a.surprise," Spike said.  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe I did that I am such an idiot-" Buffy said as she stood up and walked around the room.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Not a big deal, besides I think we both did it" Spike said looking at her.  
  
"You know what I gotta go, I'll see you in class or something she said as she gathered her stuff and left.  
  
God I am such a poof, what the heck was I thinking. Kissing her, a student, of my ex-teacher. I am such an idiot.  
  
Buffy walked away thinking about what she had just done. I mean it was such a good kiss, I mean the best incomparable to other Buffy kisses.  
  
But this was not allowed to happen. I mean he is my professor and a friend of my dad's. That can never happen again. I mean never.  
  
Or can it, I mean it's not that big of a deal, it's not like he's that much older, and I mean first those eyes are very.blue and that hair is.good hair to have.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing I need to talk to the girls.  
  
Thank you for reading so much. Hope you liked the chapter, more Spuffyness will come soon, promise, unless you don't review then it'll be a B/A fic, haha, just messing with you, or am I? Be Kind Review 


	7. Better, Best, Whatever

"Wow I really can't believe you kissed him" Cordy said "I mean first off you hate him and second he's your professor"  
  
"I know, I know. It's all bad" Buffy said sadly.  
  
Buffy had called up Cordy, Willow, Tara, and Anya to discuss her dilemma.  
  
"Well you said the kiss was good though, right?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Well, I mean it was definitely one of the better ones" Buffy said looking down "you know better, best, whatever"  
  
"Well gosh Buffy it seems as though there is only one solution" Anya said matter-of-factly "You boink him, that's the only was to solve this pickle you got into"  
  
Everyone else was looking at her very strangely after she gave her input. "Thanks Anya but I am not "boinking" my professor as you so eloquently put it" Buffy said.  
  
"Well it worked for me and Angel" Anya said her face suddenly lighting up "if you want I can tell you some of the stuff we do because it is all very enjoyable."  
  
"No, no that is plenty okay." Buffy said quickly.  
  
Anya shrugged "Whatever, but if you ever change your mind, call me"  
  
Buffy ignored Anya and asked the others what they thought.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing, the situation in class on Monday is sure going to be interesting." Tara said quietly.  
  
Buffy hadn't even realized that she would have to spend an hour and a half sitting in his class. Oh god this was going to be a long semester.  
  
Sunday afternoon Buffy was sitting at home finishing a book for her English Lit. class. As soon as she finished reading the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Buffy answered.  
  
"'Ello Buffy. It's Spike I was just wondering if we could, you know, talk about what happened" Spike said  
  
"Well I'm not really feeling all that-" Buffy started  
  
However, she was interrupted by Spike "Come on, you're just nervous its no big thing-"  
  
"I'm not nervous" Buffy stated loudly "it just, just, didn't mean anything no biggie just a kiss. Nothing special. Well gotta go bye"  
  
Before Spike could reply she had already hung up. Nothing, the kiss didn't mean anything, she was full of crap. Well I'll teach her what nothing is he thought.  
  
I can't believe I just did that Buffy thought. Nothing, of course the kiss meant something how can I tell him now though. I have to make things right somehow.  
  
Buffy was walking into Ancient History with Tara when she saw Spike. She smiled at him, her way of making sure everything was cool. Oh my gosh, she thought he didn't smile back, he didn't do anything just ignored me.  
  
The whole class went on like this. Buffy trying to smile or make eye contact and him breaking it or ignoring her. He didn't even call on her when she raised her hand to answer a question. Tara gave her a sympathetic look when she saw what was happening. Buffy felt like crap, she was going to have to talk to him after class.  
  
When class finally ended she went up to him to ask him about tutoring and she'd bring it up at the next session.  
  
"Spike I was wondering if we could schedule a tutoring schedule for later this week or something" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Well I don't know I mean I really like working with someone who has a chance of learning you know." Spike smirked; Buffy couldn't believe he was saying this. "And I don't want things to go the way they did last time, I don't know if I can take another one of your kisses Blondie."  
  
Buffy felt the tears stinging her eyes. She knew she shouldn't care what he said but he was being so callous and hurt so bad. Buffy looked into his eyes one last time and walked away.  
  
When Spike said what he said he knew it was bad and he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't stop himself. When Buffy looked into his eyes he knew he went to far, he can't believe he made her cry, god I'm such a dunce he thought to himself. He decided to see if he could go catch her.  
  
Hope you like the story so far and thank you so much for reading! The story is winding down so that means review, review, review and maybe I'll write another story. Be Kind Review 


	8. Society Be Damned

Buffy left the building; Tara must have left class before she talked to Spike because she didn't see her anywhere. Since class had started it had started to rain. She had no more classes so she decided to walk around.  
  
Spike was looking around for Buffy he wasn't seeing her anywhere and it was hard to run in the rain without stepping in a puddle and getting absolutely soaked.  
  
Finally he saw her, she seemed to be just well, walking in the rain. He ran to catch up with her and called out her name.  
  
Buffy heard someone yell her name and turned around to see whom it was. She turned around and saw Spike running towards her. She turned around hoping to ignore him.  
  
Spike caught up with her and grabbed her arm and asked her something "Can we talk?"  
  
Buffy just kept walking, "Please" he begged, "I really wanna straighten things out right now"  
  
"Well you know you might say something and it'll go in one ear and out the other." Buffy yelled to him "Besides I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Buffy you know I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just upset at you for saying that kiss meant nothing because you and I both know that it did" Spike debated.  
  
Buffy gave him a glare and happily said "Yes you are so right, I am so glad that you picked up the ability to read my mind"  
  
"Buffy the kiss was possibly the best I have ever had and I got mad when you said that it meant nothing." By now both had stopped walking and were listening to what the other had to say. "Because I felt something and I don't believe that you didn't feel anything either."  
  
"So what, what if I did feel something." Buffy shouted "Does that mean we're meant to be or does it mean that I just haven't kissed anyone for a while! Please tell me, I would love to hear your opinion."  
  
Buffy was waiting for him to answer when he kissed her. Not hard like last time, just a gentle, affectionate kiss. He pulled a way after a while and looked at her for some time while she stared back at him.  
  
"I don't know what this is," Spike said as he pointed between the two of them "but I do know that I want to find out. So what you're a little younger then I am and who care that your dad used to be my teacher. Society be damned! I want you Buffy, more then I ever wanted anyone in my life and god I know it's so quick, quicker then anything I have ever experienced but it feels so right"  
  
Spike stood there waiting for her to answer. Buffy was looking down at her shoes contemplating what he had just told her.  
  
Buffy looked up, eyes shining with tears, "Maybe we could arrange a tutoring session or something and then go out"  
  
Spike smiled "Name the time and place and I'll be there.Blondie." He smirked at her.  
  
She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed a kiss filled with hope. And then they walked away in the rain, hand in hand, preparing themselves for the semester, year, years, life, whatever as long as the other was there.  
  
The End  
  
Important: Hope you all liked the story! Please review and tell me if you think I should do a sequel, if you don't review no sequel though! Thank you all so much for reading! Be Kind Review 


End file.
